Smoker (One Piece)
|-|Pre Time-Skip= |-|Post Time-Skip= Summary Smoker is a tough Marine, who, when first introduced, was tasked with catching pirates that visited Loguetown before sailing for the Grand Line. After Luffy evades him (with some help), Smoker decides to leave Loguetown to pursue the Straw Hats. Unlike many other Marines in One Piece, Smoker does not follow the rule of Absolute Justice and follows his own brand of justice, which he later preaches t-o Tashigi. Smoker's view on justice also allows the Straw Hats to remain free even being pirates during the Alabasta arc, warning Luffy that as a Marine, next time, he will have to try and capture him. He doesn't care for those who make too much noise around him, claiming that it disrupts his pace. He ate the Smoke-Smoke/Plume-Plume Fruit (Moku Moku no Mi), a Logia-type allowing him to turn into smoke. Despite his stern, businesslike manner, Smoker is a good man with a soft side. In Loguetown, when a little girl bumped into him and dropped her ice cream on his trousers, he takes it in good heart, even giving her money to buy a new cone with more ice cream. He also shows respect and even protective kindness to his subordinate, Tashigi, as well as letting Luffy go after Zoro was ordered to save Smoker from drowning. During the time skip, he achieved the rank of Vice-Admiral, two ranks above his previous position of Commodore, and is still Tashigi's superior as he runs G-5's Unit 01. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely higher | Likely 7-A Name: Smoker, epithet "The White Hunter" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 34 pre-timeskip, 36 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Marine Vice Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has demonstrated acute hearing, being able to distinguish between the three cries of Bananawani), Master Jutte Wielder (i.e. the martial art of using jutte), Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant (Dexterously uses his logia-dispersion to compliment him in close-quarter-combat), Smoke Manipulation (Ate the Moku Moku no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit which allows him to create, control, and become smoke), Elemental Intangibility (via Logia devil fruit), Body Control (He should have the ability to change the space and size of his logia-form to various degrees), Regeneration (High-Mid, When in Logia form he can pull himself back together no matter how many times he is dispersed), Flight (Can propel himself through the air by converting his lower body into smoke) | Statistics Amplification (Busoshoku Haki allows him to augment his offensive and defensive capabilities), Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely higher via power-scaling (Likely far higher, at least on par with pre-TS Luffy) | Likely Mountain level (Injured Vergo with punches) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Could tag G2 Luffy, can also significantly boost his speed by using his smoke powers to launch himself forward at enhanced speeds) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than pre-timeskip G2 Luffy at this point) Lifting Strength: Class G+ (Capable of pinning down Luffy) | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class | Mountain Class Durability: At least Small Town level via power-scaling (Should be at least as durable as Luffy. Logia Intangibility and Regeneration also makes him very hard to kill unless circumvented) | Likely Mountain level (Withstood several attacks from Vergo) Stamina: Very large. Didn't show any signs of fatigue after fighting for hours at the Marineford Battle. Range: Several dozen meters or kilometers, possibly higher Standard Equipment: A seastone-tipped jitte (Seastone is harder than diamond and immobilizes Devil Fruit users when it touches them) Intelligence: Highly adept and battle-hardened fighter (Has spent the last two years fighting in the New World, was also already an experienced combatant at the start of the story), resourceful and dexterous with his Devil Fruit ability (Adroitly uses the flexibility his logia dispersion endows him with to augment his movements etc.), excellent tracking skills, decent strategic intelligence. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into. The Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Smoker is one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. It is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. **'Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening):' Smoker uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden parts of his body (typically his fists). Basically, whereas basic Busoshoku Haki surrounds the users body with a hard armor, Koka hardens the body itself, giving a larger increase in attack power. Moku Moku no Mi (Plume Plume Fruit): A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to literally become smoke at will as well as control it. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. Also, the user is able to manipulate the density of the smoke and thus is able to grasp objects. However, it is possible to escape the smoke's hold by a sudden expansion of the body (such as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Fuusen). *'White Out:' Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke dense to trap them inside. This attack can be used to ensnare many people at the same time while his troops prepare to arrest Smoker’s captives. *'White Snake:' Smoker launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. *'White Vine:' Smoker transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. *'White Blow:' Smoker shoots a cloud of dense smoke from his arms to blast his opponent hard. After striking, he can then trap his opponent as with the White Out attack. He has another variation of this attack where he turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. *'White Launcher:' Smoker transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with the Nanashaku Jutte. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Chi Users Category:Military Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Tier 7